Queen Bee
by The Homunculi Twins
Summary: During a fight with Lugnut, Blitzwing, and an unknown 'Con over an AllSpark fragment, Team Earth - minus Bumblebee - are turned into sparklings. With no bot around for the next few orbital cycles and Sari out of town with her dad, Bumblebee has to step up and take care of his sparkling teammates. *TFA: AU: T: Language, Violence, Slash,**Full Summary inside**Img-Bee's holo**Adopted*
1. Queen Bee

**Title: **Queen Bee

**Adopted from: **sparklespepper

**Written Author: **The Homunculi Twins

**Beta: **NONE at the MOMENT

**Genre: **ADVENTURE/FAMILY/FRIENDSHIP/MYSTERY/MINOR ANGST/MINOR ROMANCE/HUMOR/HURT/COMFORT

**Story/Anime: **Transformers – Animated

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** During a fight with Lugnut, Blitzwing, and an unknown 'Con over an AllSpark fragment, Team Earth – minus Bumblebee – are turned into sparklings. With no bot around for the next few orbital cycles and Sari out of town with her dad, Bumblebee has to step up and take care of his sparkling teammates.

**Warning: **minor OOCness, slash, language (Earth cursing and Cybertronix), may have Character Death, mention of sparkling/child abuse, mention of adult/sexual themes, mention of negligence, mention of past violence, violence, minor cross over with the Bayverse Transformers

**Pairing**(**s**)**:** Barricade/Bumblebee, Ratchet/Arcee, Optimus/Elita, Jazz/Prowl _(Bulkhead needs love! Give us an idea please!)_

**Disclaimer: **The Homunculi Twins don't own the **Transformers Animated**, nor any and all **Transformers **characters that decide they want to appear in this story. They belong to **Hasbro **and **Cartoon Network**. We do, however, own this plot, this account, and any and all OC's that pop up. The only profit we make from this story is the reviews, because we're review whores. Thank you, and enjoy the story.

**A/N1:**

"Talking"

"Foreign Language (_Translation)"_

"_**Over the Phone/Reading"**_

'_Thought'_

_**'Sparkling Speech'**_

_**::Com-Link::**_

_::Bonded Com-Link::_

_Book/Magazine Titles_

_Letter/Passage of a Book_

"_Passage of a Book Read Aloud"_

_**Fl**__ashbacks/__**Dr**__eams__**- s**__tartand en__**d**_

**A/N2: **The list below is the list for Cybertronian time. This list will be used in all Transformers FanFictions. For various times, like Breem, Cycles, Klik, Groons, Vorns, etc. we will be putting the translation besides. So it will look like this: _Bumblebee shuffled nervously on his pedes, his optics staring just above Optimus' shoulder plating. "Hey, Boss-Bot? Can...Can I talk to you for a nano-klik (_second_)?"_

**Astrosecond **~.273 seconds

**Nanoclick/Nano-klik **~1 second

**Breem **~8.3 minutes

**Cycle **~1.5 minutes

**Deca-cycle **~10 minutes

**Klik **~1.2 minutes

**Groon **~1 hour

**Joor **~ Hour

**Megacycle **~2.6 hours

**Orbital Cycle **~1 month

**Orn **~13 days

**Solar cycle **~1 Earth day

**Stellar cycle**~1 Earth year

**Vorn **~83 Earth years or 1 Cybertronian year

**A/N3: **Some quick information about a few terms you _will_ be hearing in this FanFiction.

**Holoform: **Holoforms are hard light projections created by a Cybertronians nanites. They allow the Cybertronian to move around their environment in a mock form of the ruling species. For example, the human race; a Cybertronian Human Holo would look like a human version of themselves with metal pieces on their 'bodies'.

**Frag: **Cybertronian for 'fuck'.

**Slag:** Cybertronian for 'shit' 'crap'.

**HUD: **Heads Up Display – this is a display in various forms of technology, including cars, planes, and computers. On the car, it is the area in front of your steering wheel that shows the gas, speed, etc.

_**For more terminology, see**: _fanfiction s/4489172/1/Transformers-Dictionary (_remove spaces_). This is a Transformers Dictionary by **Pagen Godess** here on FF.

**A/N4: **This plot does not originally belong to us; it belongs to '_**sparklespepper**__'_, who has let us adopt it. Thank you luv!

x-(-X-X-)-x

******_PLEASE NOTE: THIS PART IS_****_NOT_****_A CHAPTER! THIS IS THE INFO PAGE. STANDARD DISCLAIMER, SUMMARY, PAIRINGS, ETC. _**

**_PLEASE CLICK 'NEXT' TO SEE THE BEGINNING! _**


	2. Arc I: Reversal

***peeks out from behind bomb shelter* Ummmm...Hi? *dodges bombs and flying tomatoes* GAHHHH! HELP ME! **_No. Not at all. Its your fault their PO'd at you. You promised them an update TWO WEEKS ago, and now, your posting a completely different story. So, nope. Not gonna help._ **Screw you! I thought you loved me! **_I do. You just need to get your priorites straight._ **Is it really my fault that life got in the way? **_No. Not really. But you should have still updated._ **Your no help at all. **_Why thank you. I try. Now! Without further ado, welcome to 'Queen Bee' adopted from Sparklespepper._ **This was originally called 'Mother Bee' but we got permission to change it. **_  
_

**_So, without further ado; Enjoy!_**

**Warning: **minor OOCness, slash, language (Earth cursing and Cybertronix), may have Character Death, mention of sparkling/child abuse, mention of adult/sexual themes, mention of negligence, mention of past violence, violence, minor cross over with the Bayverse Transformers

**Pairing**(**s**)**:** Barricade/Bumblebee, Ratchet/Arcee, Optimus/Elita, Jazz/Prowl _(Bulkhead needs love! Give us an idea please!)_

**Disclaimer: **The Homunculi Twins don't own the **Transformers Animated**, nor any and all **Transformers **characters that decide they want to appear in this story. They belong to **Hasbro **and **Cartoon Network**. We do, however, own this plot, this account, and any and all OC's that pop up. The only profit we make from this story is the reviews, because we're review whores. Thank you, and enjoy the story.

x-(-X-X-)-x

_**Arc I**_

___**Reversal**_

Bumblebee sighed dejectedly as he slowed to a stop when the light turned red, his engine humming as it idled. He had just spent the last four and a half megacycles looking for the energy signal Teletran-One had picked up earlier that day, and the yellow scout was _exhausted_. Spending over ten Earth hours hiking through the woods and mountains was _not_ his idea of fun; that was more Prowl's forte. Why Bumblebee had been sent there instead of Prowl, was _beyond_ his comprehension. The ninja-bot would have been _so _much better suited for it than he was.

Revving his engine when the light turned green, he quickly began to make his way back to base, albeit much more slowly due to his exhaustion and hunger.

When was the last time he had eaten? Judging from the warning signs flashing on his HUD, most likely it was a few solar cycles ago.

_'Slag'_ the minibot grumbled to himself. _'If the Hatchet finds out, I might as well move my stuff to the Pit.'_

Turning onto the highway that would lead him home, he pushed passed his exhaustion to speed up, eager to return to base. If he had been in his bipedal mode, a large, Cheshire like grin would be across his face. He loved going fast; ever since he was little and growing up in the Youth Centers he dreamed of being able to feel the wind on his face as he flew by the other Younglings and Sparklings. To be free from their mockery and teasing. It was his dream, his goal; the one thing that kept him sane in the Center.

But, like most dreams, it had been ruthlessly destroyed.

A ping from his comm. link tore the yellow and black scout from his dark musings, which he was grateful for; it was all in the past now; no need to bring it back.

_**::Optimus to Bumblebee, I repeat Optimus to Bumblebee, do you copy?:: **_Optimus' baritone voice sounded, though Bumblebee could hear an exhausted tone to it. Concern washed over the youngling as he replied.

_**::Optimus, Bumblebee reporting; what's up Boss-bot?::**_ the yellow bot asked, concern echoing faintly over the comm.

_**::Oh thank Primus:: **_Optimus' voice sounded relieved, causing Bumblebee to be even more concerned. _**::Bumblebee, you need to get to Spinoza Drive ASAP. We have three 'cons – Lugnut, Blitzwing, and an Unknown – out here trying to get an AllSpark fragment.:: **_

If he was human, Bumblebee would have swallowed nervously. As it was, he felt his engine sputter in either exhaustion or shock, he didn't know. If he was honest with himself, it was probably a bit of both. Steeling himself, the yellow and black Autobot quickly swerved into an exiting lane, ignoring the angry honking behind him.

_**::I'm on my way; ETA, six point nine four eight minutes. Bumblebee; out::**_ Bumblebee replied grimly, rocketing down the streets towards his teammates.

_**::Acknowledged; get here soon Bumblebee. Optimus, out::**_

Revving his engine, the yellow bug picked up the pace; his teammates needed him, and he'd be Unicron's bitch before he let them down.

_x-(-X-X-)-x_

"Bumblebee's on his way!" Optimus informed Ratchet, the two back to back as they battled against the unknown 'Con's creations – a bunch of mindless drones with some serious firepower.

Ratchet grunted, either in acknowledgment or from the effort of launching a piece of heavy concrete at the drones, Optimus didn't know, nor did he truly care. He knew that the red and white War Veteran had heard him.

___**::What is his status?:: **_Prowl asked, sending numerous shuriken into Lugnut's joints, causing the green and purple Cyclops to howl in pain. The black and gold ninjabot was leaping to and fro, hitting the large Cybertronian in known weak points of the mechs' armor; his body twisting this way and that gracefully in the air. Optimus didn't even question how the ninjabot had heard him over the roar of battle; there were somethings the leader just didn't need to do. Questioning a ninjabot was one of them.

___**::About six minutes. Four if he breaks all the Detroit laws on speeding::**_ Optimus replied dryly, making sure to broadcast it to Bulkhead, who was currently battling Blitzwing. Optimus ducked, pulled a sharp right face and swung his axe up into the face of one of the droids. With a grunt, he pulled the droid forward and shoved the now offlined body into a nearby wave of the fraggers. Snorts of amusement were his reply to his dry statement.

___**::I say three minutes::**_ Bulkhead replied mirthfully, using his wrecking ball to toss a few drones at Blitzwing. Optimus resisted rolling his optics – a trait he had picked up from Sari – and used his axe to deactivate a swarm of drones. He felt, more than heard, the whistling sound of something heavy being thrown, prompting him to duck. The red and flue truck-former glanced up just in time to see what looked like three tons of metal, earth, and grass fly above him, effectively smashing and destroying over half of the remaining drones.

___**::Little warning next time Ratchet::**__ O_ptimus drawled, even as he swung his axe in a large, horizontal swoop, prompting the old medic to duck himself in order not to get decapitated.

___**::Youngling, ya know ya just contradicted yerself, yeah?::**_ came the equally as dry reply from the med-bot. Giving in, Optimus rolled his optics.

___**::Yes, I know, and I am not a youngling!:: **_

___**::Ta me kid, yer all younglings::**_ Ratchet scoffed, shaking his servo as he forced his electromagnets back into their holding. ___**::Remind me when we get back ta base ta finish repairing my electromagnets.:: **_The gruff med-bot said to his leader. Optimus nodded, grabbing a droid by the chasis and threw him at Blitzwing, mentally smirking at hearing the jet-former start to curse. Absently, Optimus once again wondered how the three headed 'Con knew German, though he easily pushed back those thoughts.

___**::Umm guys? A little help here!:: **_Came Bulkhead's slightly panicked voice. Preforming a quick, sharp and precise about face that would have made any military man (or woman) proud, Optimus spun around, acting quickly when he saw Bulkhead about to be hit with one of Lugnut's missiles. With a mighty heave, the red and blue truck-former threw his Energon axe, his blue optics narrowed in concentration. Out of the corner of his optic, he saw Prowl throwing a great many of his shuriken towards Lugnut, hitting the cyclops in his optic and many of the exposed protoform points in his armor. Blitzwing, seeing his partner beginning to fall into stasis lock from the combined hits to his optic and main Energon lines, which were ironically locked in nearly all the exposed protoform spots, growled and fired at Prowl.

Just as the Energon axe hit the missile, causing it to explode, the unknown 'Con appeared behind Bulkhead and, using one of his Energon swords, pierced it through the gentle giant's shoulder plating, causing him to hiss in pain. Optimus and Ratchet ducked to avoid the shrapnel of the explosion, and dimly could hear the sounds of transforming, before two loud engines cut across the sky.

Slowly, after resetting their audio sensors a couple of times, the two mechs stood up and surveyed the damage, thanking Primus that they had been in a relatively unpopulated area when the three 'Cons had shown. Dust and debris filtered down from the explosion, encasing the area around them in a dusty darkness.

A groan of pain reached their audios, and both spun around to see Prowl slowly picking himself up from where he had been blasted into the ground. A few streaks of bright blue Energon trickled down from beneath his cracked visor and out of the numerous gashes on his armor. The black and gold motorcycle-former held a servo to his head, where Energon was leaking out in a steady stream.

Ratchet cursed as he made his way towards the ninjabot's side, preforming basic first aid, while Optimus went over to where Bulkhead was laying, concern for his teammate shining clearly in his optics.

"Bulkhead, you okay?" Optimus asked. A groan was his answer as the gentle green giant slowly sat up.

"Yeah, Boss bot, I'm fine. Just a couple of scratches; nothing the Doc-bot can't fix." Bulkhead replied, gently prodding his shoulder which was leaking a small trail of Energon. "Looks like that 'Con's sword missed most of the Energon lines, so its just a superficial wound." Optimus said, gently examining the stab wound, muttering an apology when the younger let out a strangled intake when he poked it a little to harshly.

Bulkhead nodded in agreement, grasping the Prime's servo when he offered it and heaved himself to his pedes. Gently placing a servo on the much larger mechs shoulder plating, the Prime gently led his younger teammate towards Ratchet and Prowl; the latter was sitting up with his visor off, optics shuttered tight while Ratchet gently, but firmly, patched up the nasty cut on his forehelm.

"You alright there Prowl?" Bulkhead asked, concerned for his other teammate. Prowl unshuttered one optic, turning to look at the large green bot.

"Yes." came the short, semi tense answer before the blue optic fell closed again. Ratchet gave a grunt in agreement as he sat back to inspect his handy work. Satisfied, he gently placed the ninjabot's visor back over his eyes, causing the normally gray piece to flicker a few times before turning blue, signaling that Prowl had onlined his optics again.

"Prowl'll be fine, Bulkhead. Helm wounds generally tend to bleed more than normal wounds." Ratchet informed him, even as he turned to examine Bulkhead's wound. Optimus was silent a moment, before a thought occurred to him.

"Where's the AllSpark fragment?"

Ratchet paused, one finger deep in Bulkheads cut while Bulkhead turned his helm to stare blankly at his leader. All was silent for an astrosecond, before Prowl moved, one servo still on his aching helm, and reached into his subspace, gently pulling out the very object the Prime had asked for. Optimus breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the lightly glowing shard.

"Good, I was afraid that the Decepticons had gotten it." he said, reaching for the AllSpark. Halfway towards it, the sound of screeching tires and the roaring of a jet engine caused them all to glance up, only to freeze in shock.

Speeding towards them was none other than Bumblebee, appearing as a yellow blur, and Blitzwing – who had his cannons out and was ready to fire at them.

"You vill pay for dis, Autobot scum!" the jet-former cried, launching his missiles...

Directly at the AllSpark fragment.

Bumblebee, screeching to a stop, watched in horror as the AllSpark fragment was struck by the small missile. A bright, electric white energy exploded from the fragment at the hit, surrounding the four bots within its radius before a loud explosion sounded, blasting away the yellow 'bot and the gray and purple 'con.

x-(-X-X-)-x

Bumblebee onlined his optics, groaning in pain, his HUD flashing with warning signs of impending stasis due to lack of Energon. Slowly, the yellow and black youngling sat up, his blue optics shuttering as he tried to focus on not going into stasis. Finally, when the annoying flashing warnings stopped – save for the Energon one – he slowly took in the damage...

And promptly gaped at what he saw.

Where once was a battle scared park, now sat a luscious field of nature, seemingly untouched by time, humans, or Cybertronian. Trees that had been torn apart after the initial fighting were back, and tens times bigger, while nearby (for a Cybertronian at least) Bumblebee could hear the sounds of a stream trickling downhill.

The sound of transformation disturbed the yellow and black bot from his musings, and he turned his head sharply to the left, just in time to see Blitzwing skyrocketing out of the area.

Bumblebee stared blankly at the retreating 'cons back, before gasping and hurrying over to where he had last seen his teammates.

___'Please let them be alright; please let them be alright!'_ he prayed, frightened for what he would find. However, when he got to where they had last been, Bumblebee's processor nearly crashed from shock.

___'Oh Primus...I am ____**so **____fragged.'_

_x-(-X-X-)-x_

All was silent in the city of Detroit, Michigan, night having already descended upon the motor city. Parents were inside, watching the latest football game while the children were already deep asleep, dreaming about the simple pleasures in life. However, not everything was as it seemed.

The silence was destroyed by the revving of a yellow 2006 fifth-generation Chevrolet Camaro with black racing strips raced down the streets of Detroit as it speed towards an old abandoned warehouse near the edge of Detroit. The yellow Camaro slowed down as it entered the parking lot of the warehouse, creeping towards a slow crawl as it entered through the large double doors of the Autobot Base on Earth. Making its way past various rooms, it quickly entered the rec room, stopping at a human sized couch that Sari Sumdac, the Earth based Autobots' techno-organic companion, usually occupied when not sitting on her best friends' shoulder plating.

The engine of the Camaro cut off, leaving all quiet again, until the drivers door to the yellow and black car opened and out stepped a young boy, most likely thirteen or fourteen years old, with golden blonde hair and bright, shinning baby blue eyes. The teenager was wearing what looked like a yellow head gear piece covering his ears, looking, ironically, like a pair of doors with two, little horn like objects protruding from the back, two pieces of gray metal attached just under his eyes. He was clad in a black and yellow 'shirt', his shoulders bare for the world to see, while a pair of glove like objects hugged his arms tightly.

The teenager glanced around warily, before heading over to the passenger side of the Camaro, opening the door and reaching in. Gently, the teenager scooped a small, red and blue robot into his arms.

Bumblebee sighed, exhaustion shown clearly on his face as he gently set Bulkhead down next to the other three Autobots. A small smile crept onto his face plates when he saw the green sparkling shift his body until it was gently, but firmly pressing against Prowl's back.

Yes, that's right; sparkling.

He didn't, and still doesn't, know exactly how it happened, but apparently, when the AllSpark fragment got attacked the Blitzwing, it spread its energy around and, somehow, reverted Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Prowl into sparklings not even out of their first frame yet.

_When he had seen his teammates, all unconscious, and ____way_ to small, Bumblebee had nearly had his processor crash for the first time in his short life – well, short in Cybertronian terms. To a human, he was ancient. It had taken him a couple of breems to get himself under control, before a new thought nearly caused him to crash from _panic _this time; how was he, a _fragging minibot_ _for Primus' sake!_ supposed to get them home?

He didn't have any trailer like Optimus did, and he sure as_ Pit _wasn't going to walk them all home in his fragging arms; there were so many possibilities where it would and could go wrong, that Bumblebee had to spend an additional breem calming himself down. Finally, Bumblebee knew what he would have to do; get rid of his beloved alt-mode (a Volkswagen beetle) which could only hold about four people, five if they were pushing it, and get a bigger one_. _

So, after searching around for a nearby car that would fit his tastes, he'd stumbled upon the perfect replacement; a modified 2006 fifth-generation Chevrolet Camaro. It was beautiful. Even though it had been red at the time, it was easily changed with a quick override command of his paint nanites. It was easy, quick, and painless. With that settled, the yellow minibot had transformed into his new alt-mode and formed his holoform – a thirteen year old boy (which was his approx. Human age according to the doc bot). It had taken him two and a half breems to get all of his teammates into his new alt-mode – even though his insides were now bigger, he was still small. According to Doc-bot, he was one of the smallest minibots he'd ever seen. He had not liked hearing that, at___al_l. And everyone had known his displeasure as well.

A quiet whimper broke him from his musings, and bright blue optics – ___'Eyes, BB, eyes; humans call them eyes'_ a voice that sounded suspiciously like Sari corrected him – locked onto tired, cyan blue. Bumblebee frowned and moved over to where the Sparklings were, and gently placed a hand on the frightened sparkling that was now Ratchet.

"Shhh, it's okay Ratchet; you're alright," Bumblebee cooed softly, gently rubbing the white and red's helm. Ratchet looked up at him with dazed, confused optics, sniffling quietly. And Bumblebee felt his spark give a painful twinge at the look. Pursing his human lips, Bumblebee quickly checked his internal clock, and barely, just barely, managed to refrain from cursing.

It was nearly one o'clock in the fragging morning – even by Cybertronian standards, where the days lasted much longer on Cybertron than on Earth, it was still to early for a ___sparkling_ to be up! Another quiet whimper reached his audio sensors –___'Ears Bumblebee, ears.'_ Sari's voice chided – making the holoform look over and see that Optimus, Bulkhead, and Prowl were also staring at him with confused optics. For a second, Bumblebee panicked; what the in the name of Primus was he supposed to do?! Until a memory from the Youth Center struck him.

When he had been younger, hiding away from the bullies that picked on him because of his doorwings, he used to help the Femme Caretakers take care of the Sparklings that were brought in. Letting his human hand gently move from helm to helm in an attempt to calm them, Bumblebee quickly brought back his memories of taking care of the sparklings there, and nearly jumped for joy when he finally remembered what to do.

Glancing down at the still whimpering sparklings, the holoform gave them all a quick smile and pressed his forehead –_ take that Sari's Voice!_ - to each of their helms before gently lifting Ratchet into his arms and taking his place between Optimus and Prowl, Ratchet firmly pressed against his chest. Grabbing the other three sparklings, the youngling placed Optimus in his lap, his helm resting on his shoulder, while Bulkhead and Prowl were on either side of him, his arms wrapped securely around all of them. Once everyone was all situated, though they were still keening in confusion, Bumblebee closed his eyes and, with force, ___split _his mind; one half remaining with his holoform, the other returning to his alt-form.

Wincing slightly at the dual sensations his processor was receiving, Bumblebee kept his eyes closed in attempt to alleviate the processor ache that was slowly forming, and made his true form shift from alt-form to bipedal form, making sure to do it slowly as to not startle the sparklings any more than necessary. When everything was in their correct place, Bumblebee shifted his head to look at the frightened sparklings.

Cooing gently at them in soft Cybertronix, he slowly began to walk to the 'kitchen', ignoring how pale is holoform was thanks to the dual sensations. Grabbing a cube of Energon, while at the same time cooing softly to the sparklings in his lap – ohhh, this was___so_ going onto his_ '____Weirdst Slag I've done__' _list – the yellow and black car-former quickly hurried back towards the sparklings and Holo-Bee and, after gently piercing through the pink cube while shifting Optimus so he was facing his bipedal form –_ definitely_ going on the fragging list; in the top _three _– and gently began to feed his Prime and commanding officer.

And that, was going directly underneath the whole_ '____Split-Mind__' _on the fragging list; feeding his teammates that were currently sparklings.

Bumblebee vented a sigh – another trait he had picked up from Sari – at this entire ordeal; he'd probably end up having to see on of the psychiatrist thingies Sari told him about. When Optimus pushed the cube away from him, making a face of disgruntlement, Bumblebee stopped the flow of Energon long enough for his holoform to shift Optimus back into his shoulder and to bring Ratchet forward for his feeding.

While the red and white car-former began to suckle on the cube of Energon, Holo-Bee began to gently rub the Prime's abdomen area, to help ease the process of Energon intake, causing the sparkling to vent softly, his 'breath' brushing softly across his 'skin' – which was actually just a bunch on nanites put together to mimic the human body. Bumblebee watched as Optimus' optics began to fade, indicating an impending recharge.

When Ratchet also pushed away the cube, Holo-Bee gently switched Optimus and Prowl, letting the red and blue truck-former snuggle up to his side with a contented sigh like vent, his optics shuttering close as Prowl eagerly began to suckle on the Energon. Repeating the process that he had done with Optimus, Holo-Bee began to rub Ratchet's abdomen, while keeping an eye on Bulkhead, who was watching the entire scene with bleary optics.

It took less time for Prowl to feed, though Bumblebee wasn't worried; Prowl was the smallest of the group, just behind Ratchet, and as such, didn't eat as much as the others. With Optimus, and now Ratchet, firmly in the grasp of recharge and Prowl slowly drifting off, bipedal-Bee began to feed Bulkhead, who drank the rest of the cube, which wasn't surprising. Both Bulkhead and Optimus consumed at least one-third of the cube by themselves, with Ratchet and Prowl eating a third together.

When the green sparkling was finally done, there was only about a small sip left, which Bumblebee quickly downed before slowly standing from his kneeling position and putting the cube back into the 'kitchen'.

Knowing that he had to have Energon to or else he'd be forced into emergency stasis, the yellow and black minibot grabbed one of Sari's cans of Energon, which they had made especially for her. Thanks to her revelation of being a techno-organic, Ratchet had quickly tested to see if their young friend would need Energon; which she did. Badly. Apparently she had been surviving on unconsciously absorbing the energy from this galaxy's sun, along with eating fatty human food products, though it was only just barely keeping her functioning. If they hadn't come along when they did, Sari would have offlined –___died_ – within two or three Stellar Cycles.

It was a scary thought.

So, in an attempt to make sure that their techno-organic friend got her Energon, but without wasting the limited supplies they had until Sentinel came back to Earth, they had opened two cubes of Energon and replaced it into can like objects that were about the size of a fifty-two ounce cup and had given them to her. The little techno-organic had been eternally grateful to them, and, under Ratchet's orders, drank at least one of the barrels in two days.

Luckily, Jazz had 'forgotten' fifteen cubes of Energon the last time they had visited, so they had plenty to last them at least a Stellar Cycle or two with rationing along with making sure that Sari got her fill as well. One of Sari's Energon was about a quarter or more of Energon for them, so Bumblebee knew he'd be just fine drinking one of her's. He would be at about thirty-percent, but he'd been worse than that before and had survived.

Quickly downing the Energon, the yellow and black bot tossed both the empty cube and the empty can into the garbage disposal before making his way out towards the rec room where Holo-Bee was gently petting Optimus' and Prowl's helms. Upon reaching the couch, he gently scoped the small figure of his leader into his servo, mentally ogling about the fact that the Prime was just barely bigger than his own servo now, before placing him gently into the crook of his arm, right above his spark chamber. Then he grabbed Ratchet, who gave a grumpy growl at being moved, but quickly relaxed at the presence of a warm spark and body as he was gently set next to Optimus, who didn't even twitch at the addition. Prowl came next, leaning tiredly against Ratchet, though he quickly sifted towards Bulkhead's larger frame when the green sparkling was curled in next to him.

Making sure that they were all situated, Bumblebee dispersed Holo-Bee, shuttering his optics in relief when the strange, dual sensation drifted away. Onlining his optics again, the yellow and black scout began to walk towards his berthroom, before pausing.

He'd already decided that he wasn't going to separate the sparklings; it was dangerous at this stage in development that they stayed near a steady spark at all times, to anchor them from returning to Primus and the Well of Sparks. However, his berthroom was the smallest of them all thanks to his small stature. Which meant that his berth was to small, and there was no room for anyone else to sleep on his berth.

Bumblebee bit his lip – again, another habit picked up from Sari – as he thought of a solution, before brightening.

Bulkhead. Bulkhead was a very large mech, and he was only in his fourth frame, with one more upgrade to go before he was classified as an 'adult' in Cybertronian terms. They'd measured one day, he, Sari, and Bulkhead, and knew that four of him could easily fit on the berth. With a grin, the yellow mech quickly changed course and headed for Bulkhead's berthroom, punched in the code, and walked over to the large berth.

With ease not many associated towards the yellow youngling, he set his precious cargo down on the berth, making sure to grab some of Sari's blankets from the pile of spares he and Bulkhead usually kept in there room for whenever the little techno-organic would come over. Gently he placed a firm, but soft barrier between the sparklings and the wall, before gently draping a thick comforter over the sleeping forms of his teammates. Even though it was the middle of summer here on Earth, sparklings didn't have any true way to fully regulate their heating systems, which was always at a solid ninety-seven degrees Fahrenheit; sadly, a Cybertronians internal heating is ___supposed_ to be at one-hundred twenty-nine degrees. As such, it was up to the Creator/Carrier/Caretaker to help regulate the sparklings temperature until they reach roughly about half a vorn; which was, sadly, about forty-one Earth years from now.

Satisfied that they were completely covered, the young yellow and black bot gently lowered himself onto the large berth, throwing an arm carefully over the sparklings, and offlined his optics. They quickly snapped open again when he felt something press against his chasis. Glancing down, he had to reset his optics a few times, before he was finally able to process what had just happened.

All four of the sparklings had shifted from there spots to press themselves firmly against his yellow and black chasis; right above his pounding spark chamber. A small grin crept onto his faceplates, as a fierce wave of protectiveness rippled through his very being. Offlining his optics again, the yellow and black bot curled into a protective ball around his charges as he finally let recharge take him over.

x-(-X-X-)-x

**So...how was it? Good? Bad? **_Please leave us a review, or at least fav us if you liked it!_

_**Ciao!**  
_

**____****The Twins**


	3. Arc II: Panic

**Annnnnnnnnd...We're back!** _Welcome to Chapter Two of our own version of Mother Bee; Queen Bee!_ **There is a small challenge at the bottom of the story, so** **we're not gonna bore you to death sitting up here talking. **_**So without further ado; ENJOY!**_

**Disclaimer: **The Homunculi Twins don't own the _**Transformers Animated**_. They belong to the wonderful producers and the original Creator of the Transformers series. We do not make a profit from this story. We do, however, own any and all OC's that pop up.

**Note:**

"Talking"

'_Thought'_

"_Cybertronian"_

"_**Over the Phone/Reading"**_

_**'Sparkling Speech'**_

_Letter_

_**::Com-Link::**_

_Book/Magazine Titles_

_**F**__lashbacks- __**s**__tart and __**e**__nd_

**Astrosecond **~.273 seconds

**Nanoclick/Nano-klik **~1 second

**Breem **~8.3 minutes

**Cycle **~1.5 minutes

**Deca-cycle **~10 minutes

**Klik **~1.2 minutes

**Groon **~1 hour

**Joor **~ Hour

**Megacycle **~2.6 hours

**Orbital Cycle **~1 month

**Orn **~13 days

**Solar cycle **~1 Earth day

**Stellar cycle**~1 Earth year

**Vorn **~83 Earth years or 1 Cybertronian year

**A/N: This plot does not originally belong to us; it belongs to '**_sparklespepper'_**, who has let us adopt it. Thank you luv!**

_**~†**__**º.º.º†~**_

**Chapter Two: Panic**

_'Where am I, what happened, and why do I feel so warm and full?' _Was the first few thoughts running through Optimus' processor as he slowly exited recharge. He onlined his optics, 'blinking' them a few times as they slowly ajusted to the sudden light of a berth room that strangely looked a _lot _like Bulkhead's. A frown came onto his face as the Prime, wondering how he'd gotten into the gentle giant of the team's room. Offlining his optics again, he quickly rebooted his defragment codes, and watched, with a careful eye, about what had happened one solar cycle ago.

It had been around noon when Teletran-One had picked up an unknown energy surge up in the wood. With Prowl and Bulkhead on patrol, and Ratchet getting ready for the check-up of all the bots around base and Optimus at the monitors, he'd had no choice in sending off Bumblebee to scout the area, with strict orders to contact him if anything should happen. Bumblebee, being, well, _Bumblebee_ had scoffed and replied with his usually tirade of _'I'm the fastest thing on wheels Boss bot! I'll be fine!'_

It had only been under the threat of revoking his free time rights and setting him up with monitor duty and cleaning their base for a whole Stellar cycle did he finally extract that promise to call for backup.

After the yellow and black scout, Optimus had returned to monitor duty, occasionally helping Ratchet when the elder mech needed something that was to high for him to reach – normally, the medic would just use his _electromagnets_, but they'd been damaged a few solar cycles ago and were still in repair – or bring the red and white bot a cube of Energon every now and then.

The cycle had continued on and off, until Bulkhead returned back to base. Optimus, not wanting to leave his youngest teammate alone for longer than a few Groons, commed Bumblebee, only to realize that the dense vegetation that Bumblebee was at was preventing the comm's from linking. Of course, that had nearly put the Prime into a panic, fearing that Bumblebee might have already been hurt with no way to call for help, but Bulkhead was able to reassure the red and blue truck-former that the yellow scout was fine.

It was shortly after Prowl had returned, roughly around four Megacycles since Bumblebee had left to investigate, that they received another signal – this time much closer, and _very_ much Decepticon.

They had all rushed out of the base, Optimus trying, in vain, to contact Bumblebee, fearing that the yellow and black scout had already been attacked by the 'Cons, racing towards the signals.

He remembered that there was a battle; a big one with Lugnut, Blitzwing, and a new, red and gray Decepticon that, oddly enough, looked like a _grounder _instead of a _flier._ At first, they had been confused on _why _they were here, though it soon became evident when they saw what exactly the new 'Con was holding;an AllSpark fragment. The surrounding area had been torn up in the fight to obtain the fragment; badly, and all of them had sustained injuries of some sort, though Prowl and Bulkhead had the worst.

Sometime during the fighting, Optimus, and most likely the Decepticons as well, had lost track of where the AllSpark fragment was, and had been immensely relieved to discover that Prowl had, somehow, gotten to it and slipped it into his subspace during the chaos of the fight.

And after going to retrieve it from Prowl to put into a specially designed capsule Ratchet's Co-creation, Wheeljack, had made just for them, he remembered hearing the sound of a car skidding to a halt, though it was mostly muffled thanks to the sound of Blitzwing's jet mode and then...nothing.

Optimus felt his frown deepen; what had happened after hearing Blitzwing and, who he presumed, Bumblebee arrive? Was Bumblebee okay? Optimus gave a loud groan of irritation, but stopped. His groan had sounded..._different_. Onlining his optics, Optimus stared blankly at the ceiling of Bulkhead's berthroom – he definitelyknew whose it was now; the painting on the ceiling kind of gave it away, after all – and distractedly noticed that, for some reason, it seemed much _farther_ away than normal. Pushing away that thought, Optimus slowly began to push himself up into an upright position, only to freeze when he heard the tall tale sign of metal clanking on metal; only it _wasn't coming from him. _

Now more confused than ever, the red and blue truck-former slowly turned his helm to his right...

Only to freeze in shock.

There, still blissfully in recharge, where two of his teammates; Ratchet and Prowl to be exact. However, what shocked him the most were two thins; one was that they were curled in on each other, servos gently clasped together, Ratchet softly 'snoring', as Sari called it – it was actually just a piece of semi-dislodged metal that had been there since his Sparklinghood, and was now it was to dangerous to remove thanks to it being pressed up against two of his main Energon lines, that made it seem like the red and white ambulance-former was snoring. And two; _they were small_. Granted, Optimus was a very tall mech; the only one who surpassed him was Bulkhead in height, and Optimus still had one more upgrade to go. No, Ratchet and Prowl were now, roughly, the size of their techno-organic friend Sari; the size of a _human_.

Optimus stared blankly at the sight, his processor not understanding what he was actually seeing and, as such, jumped and nearly screamed like a little femme when he felt a large, yellow hand gently pick him up.

Wide, confused sapphire blue optics gazed into tired, but semi-alert – and...was that _concern? –_ optics of his now much, much taller scout.

"You all right Boss bot?" Bumblebee asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion as he gently held his sparkling CO, absently running a gentle servo down the Prime's head and back, before repeating the process in an attempt to sooth the obviously distressed sparkling.

Optimus continued to gap at Bumblebee, shuttering his optics numerous times, before...

"Click click whirr beep click whirr!" Optimus froze, his optics, if it was even possible, widening even more. Did...did he just..._click _and _whirr?! _Like a sparkling!? And that is when he noticed his reflection; a sparkling sized reflection. Where once his fire truck armor lay upon his protoform, now lay his original sparkling, red and blue with orange flames armor. Two, exhaust like 'wings' protruded from his back, similar to ones on an earth semi-truck, but was actually a Pax symbol. His original audio sensors where now back to the long, disk like shape that nearly all sparklings had, with the Cybertronix glyph of 'Pax' etched onto either side. Shakily, the Prime lifted his servos, staring wide optic at the _tiny_ servos.

And Optimus lost it.

Bumblebee's optics widened as the sparkling in his servos began to click and whirr in a rapid pace, keening in utter confusion, causing the yellow scout to panic slightly, before forcing him to calm. Gently, he rocked the Prime back and forth, searching his processor for what could have caused the sparklings reaction. Only to freeze, his own optics widening as he understood.

Optimus remembered. He still fragging remembered being a mech; only his body was changed into that of a sparklings. Groaning, Bumblebee, took a quick glance towards the other three, nearly beginning to keen himself when he saw that the other three where wide awake, and looking at each other in shock and confusion, before glancing up, slowly, at Bumblebee and the still whirring and clicking Prime.

Knowing he had to act quick, the yellow and black mech quickly scooped all the sparklings up and, with a quick prayer to Primus and his sparkmate – well...his was more of an apology than anything else – Bumblebee opened up his spark chamber.

Almost instantly, the panicky keening that was emitting from all four sparklings began to quiet down, slowly, but surely, fading into quiet whimpers of distress, before stopping all together. Gently running a servo over everyone of the sparklings, Bumblebee glanced down, a small smile flickering onto his face as he caught sight of the drowsy faces, optics half closed, curling up closer to his spark.

Slowly he pulled them away from his Spark, letting it close when they were far enough away, and gently set them on the berth. Almost as soon as he had set them down, all their helms snapped up to stare at him, confusion clearly written on their faces. Bumblebee vented a sigh, shifting for a more comfortable spot on the berth, before looking at all the sparklings.

"You guys can understand what I'm saying, right?" At his question, all the sparklings 'blinked' before nodding. Bumblebee grinned.

"Good, that will make things a tad bit easier." Bumblebee said. "So, your probably wondering what happened, yeah?" Again, he received a round of nods, and even a chirp from Bulkhead, which Bumblebee assumed meant 'Yes'.

"So bare with me, as I don't really know _exactly_ what happened. So, you all remember that Teletran-One received an unknown signature in the forest, about a joor away from here, right? Well, I spent about four megacycles searching the _entire_ area, but couldn't find anything at all, so I decided to return back to base. I was about...seven breems or so away, when I got a distress call from Boss bot, telling me that you guys were under attack. With me so far?"

All sparklings nodded again along with a round of affirmative chirps. Bumblebee quickly and easily squashed the urge to grab them all into his arms and squeeze them to death the shear _adorableness_ that his team was displaying. As if knowing what was on his mind, Ratchet and Prowl glared at him, while both Optimus and Bulkhead 'blushed' lightly. Shifting slightly in slight embarrassment, he continued.

"I don't know exactly how long you guys fought for, but when I arrived, Doc bot was leaning over Bulky, repairing his shoulder from...something – though its gone now – and ninjabot was handing what looked like an AllSpark fragment to Boss bot when Blitzwing appeared in jet mode and fired at you guys; or more specifically, the AllSpark fragment." Bumblebee bit his glossa between his denta, a symbol of his nervousness and own utter confusion and helplessness at the entire situation.

"There was a bright, crackling white light before both Blitzwing and I were blown away from the explosion. Next thing I know, I'm coming back online after a full systems reboot about a ten breems later, Blitzwing is tearing off into the night, the entire park you guys were at was completely and utterly unscathed – yeah, I know; pretty weird right? – and you guys are all, well, Sparklings." Bumblebee trailed off uncertainty, warily watching the four, seemingly frozen sparklings as they digested the news.

A small, uncertain chirp caught his attention, and he looked at Prowl, who seemed to be staring up at him in fright. Bumblebee, after a small, internal war with his coding, scooped up the distressed sparkling, gently running a servo up and down his back, similar to what he had done to Optimus earlier.

"Aww, it's gonna be okay Prowl. You're gonna be okay." Bumblebee cooed softly at the ninjabot, who seemed to be struggling with his emotions. "It's okay Prowl; ya can go ahead and keen; right now, while you guys have your memories, you're in the frame of a Stellar old sparkling. How you managed to retain your memories is beyond me, and right, holding it all in, is gonna be super bad for ya. I don't know that, if you guys get damaged – which you better fragging well _not – _if it will either carry over when you revert back, or if it heals.

"And by trying to bottle a natural reaction as a sparkling _now_, who _knows _what could happen to your processors! All of you!" Bumblebee twitched lightly at the thought of his sparkling teammates getting hurt; he hated it to the Pit and back when they got hurt as _adults; _now, as Sparklings? He'd rather go to the pit than see _his _sparklings hurt.

In his servos, Prowl hiccuped slightly, going to run a hand over his visor – which was still there, surprisingly. Quickly glancing over the other three, he once again picked up the distressed sparklings and, after once again opening his spark chamber – and sending another mental apology to his sparkmate – he gently began to rock them back and forth, playing a Cybertronian lullaby he had heard while at the Youth Centers through his knew better than to try and sing; he had a _horrible_ voice, as stated by his 'co-creations' – a group of other younglings he'd grown up with in the Center that had 'adopted' him – and his sparkmate.

For several breems, he let his teammates keen in distress and slight confusion and utter hopelessness over the situation at hand, before finally pulling them back. Running a servo over everyone one of their back struts, he asked gently, "Better now?"

Immediately, their faces broke out in an embarrassed 'flush', rubbing at their faces to try and hid from the fact that they had just been _coddled _like a sparkling – which they were. Bumblebee grinned in amusement before gently standing up, sparklings still in arm, and made his way towards the door.

A timid, questioning chirp from Bulkhead caused him to look down to see confusion still on their faces. 'Blinking' Bumblebee wondered what could be so confusing, before nearly smacking himself in the head – which he didn't, thanks to the sparklings in his arms.

"Ah, you're probably wonderin' why we're in Bulky's room, yeah?" a chorus of affirmative chirps was his answer. Using a servo to open the door, he explained, "Well, I didn't really have anywhere else to go. My berth is _way _to small to even _think _about putting you guys on there by yourself, as we're ninjabot's and Doc bots berths. Boss bot, while you may be...err...may _have _been tall, your berth wasn't wide enough for all of us, so that really only left Bulkhead's berth."

There was silence before there was another questioning chirp, this time from Ratchet. Frowning, he wondered what the medical bot would want now, he thought about it for a second.

"Ummm...frag, wish I still had the sparkling coding installed; this would be _so _much easier." Bumblebee muttered, mock glaring at Bulkhead when he started to snicker. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, _little buddy; _right now, I'm your primary caretaker until I can get a hold of either Wheeljack, Perceptor, Sunny, Sides, or even..." Bumblebee hesitated for a second, barely noticeable to all but Ratchet and Prowl. "Jazz. They might know what to do, and might be able to figure out a way to get you back to normal."

This, there was a long, series of whirs, clicks, and chirps from the four sparklings, obviously forgetting that he couldn't understand them. Feeling like he should just bash his helm into a wall in frustration, Bumblebee made a mental note to get the coding reinstalled ASAP.

"Hey! Enough!" Bumblebee said sternly, feeling the processor ache beginning to show itself from the whirs and chirps. He gently, but firmly set all the sparklings on the Transformer sized couch, turning to look at them sternly. Almost immediately, the sparklings went quiet, though Ratchet and Prowl were glaring at him.

"Listen guys; hearing ya talk all at once as adults was enough to give me a minor processor ache," Bumblebee explained, taking another one of Sari's blankets – a dark green, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles from the '03 to '09 series – and wrapped it around them in an effort to make sure their core temperature was at a solid one-hundred twenty-nine degrees. "Now, with ya as Sparklings, it feels like I'd be better off throwing myself in the Pit along with the Idiot Twins after a large round of Praxian Hi-grade. Oh, don't give me that look Doc bot," Bumblebee said, pointing a finger at Ratchet who was giving him a disproving stare – along with Optimus and Prowl. "You either Boss bot, ninjabot. I don't drink hi-grade anymore – yes, I have drunk it, but so has Bulky and nearly all the other recruits at Boot Camp. One time was enough, thank you very much." Bumblebee nodded his head at the end of his sentence, an affirmative chirp leaving Bulkhead's audial sensor at the slightly accusatory stares.

Rolling his optics up skywards, Bumblebee muttered, "Primus help me." when Ratchet began lecturing Bulkhead – or, at least, that's what Bumblebee thought he was doing, judging from the angry and annoyed chirps from Ratchet, and the slightly bowed helm of Bulkhead.

Venting another sigh, Bumblebee closed his optics and initiated his transforming program, smoothly shifting from his bipedal mode to his new – and shiny – alt mode. Ignoring the surprised and curious squawks from his teammates, Bumblebee focused on activating his holoform.

Shaking his helm – _'Yes, yes, I know, it's a head; shut up Sari-Voice.' – _Bumblebee grimaced slightly when the nauseating feeling of his consciousness leaving his true form to hurtle into the newly constructed body. With a small groan, Bumblebee opened his door – still very, _very _weird – and stepped out, running a hand through his blonde hair. Holding up a hand in front of him, he slowly tested it out, sending various pings to his nanite constructed body to make sure everything was working.

Satisfied that everything was in working order, Bumblebee glanced up and grinned cheekily up at the stunned expressions of his teammates. "Ya like?" he called up, his grin widening when he heard the flurry of sparkling chatter reached his ears, though he still winced slightly. "Oi, what'd I say about processor...err...headaches and your sparklin' speech?" This time though, the chatter didn't die down.

Sighing in frustration, Bumblebee closed his eyes again and, this time preparing for the processor ache, split his consciousness into his true form. It was only when his real body started transforming that the chatter ceased all together. Groaning, a grimace of pain flashing across his face, Holo-Bee jumped into his own hand, letting his control slip back to his real body briefly as he was raised far above the ground and onto the couch.

Returning most of his conscious to his holoform, Bumblebee sent his real body to go grab more of the Energon for them to eat. Cocking an eyebrow, the blue eyed teen crossed his arms as he looked at his teammates faces, squashing the urge to start laughing at them. When he finally had all of their attention, a large grin began to threaten to split his face in two.

"What, never seen a holoform before?" he asked cockily, before quickly dodging the small, human sized wrench that was thrown at him. "Da slag Doc bot!" he cried out, staring at the furious looking medical bot while at the same time grabbing two cubes of Energon.

Angry click and whirring was all Bumblebee heard coming from the sparklings mouth as Ratchet began to rant about something or another, his little arms waving up and down as he 'spoke'. Bumblebee just stared in confusion at the red and white medical bot, before turning his attention to the other three sparklings, only to blink in shock when he saw the angered expressions on both Prowl's and Optimus' faceplates, and Bulkhead's dawning horror.

"Umm...something I miss?" he asked hesitantly when Ratchet finally began to cool down. Of course, that just set the bot off again, only this time, Optimus and Prowl joined in.

By now, Bumblebee was thoroughly confused, and already he could feel his processor beginning to ache. There was a gentle poke into his side, causing the blonde holoform to look down at Bulkhead, who stared up at him mournfully. Absently, Bumblebee picked up the cubes of Energon and began to make his way back to the rec room.

"What's up Bulky?" Holo-Bee asked curiously, tilting his head to stare at the adult sized bot. Even in holoform, Bumblebee was still short; his holo reaching about five foot, which meant that every single one of the 'bots here on base were taller than him. Mentally, the yellow robot pouted; Primus was to cruel sometimes.

Bulkhead tilted his small green head to the side, his wide, cyan blue optics staring intensely at his little buddy, before laying a servo out flat, and mimicking writing on his palm. Holo-Bee blinked for a few seconds, before letting out a loud 'Oh!' in surprise and understanding when he got what Bulkhead wanted.

"You want me to grab something to write on?" Even as he said this, his bipedal form changed course from the Rec Room to the monitors, where Bumblebee knew that spare datapads were kept. Bulkhead beamed at Holo-Bee, who, in turn, gave the green Autobot a hug around his waist.

"Your a genius, ya know that, right Bulky?"

**~†****º.º.º†~**

Ratchet was pissed. No, he was _beyond _pissed. He was absolutely _furious_. Why? Because the slagging _idiot _of a youngling was doing the _one thing _that was absolutely _forbidden_; splitting your processor when in holoform and making both the nanite body and the true body function at the same time. The risks of such an action were dastardly. Irreparable processor damage, spark damage, multiple personality disorders could form, fried circuits, and death could happen.

Oh the idiot.

It didn't help at _all_ that Ratchet wasn't able to communicate with the yellow youngling thanks to the _little_ problem as being stuck in his fragging Primus forsaken sparkling body. Did not help _at all_.

Oh when he got back to normal, he was going to give Bumblebee a _thorough _check up. (In the background, both Holo-Bee and Bipedal-Bee shivered in fear; whatever had pissed Ratchet off, he knew that he was going to get it later). Mentally, Ratchet cackled in glee at the mental image of Bumblebee strapped down as he dug through his processor to find any virus' that the Split might have caused. And it'd be all the little fraggers fault.

Ratchet was brought back to reality when a large, yellow servo placed a blank datapad in front of him. He shuttered his optics briefly in confusion, before turning to stare at his new victim –_ 'Patient'_ – blankly.

___**'He wants you to write down what you were saying Doc-bot'**_Bulkhead explained, his normally gruff voice much softer, more immature sounding with a tiny squeaking noise hidden underneath. Ratchet gave a small grumble when he realized that all their voices sounded different than before; much more like a child's voice. Which they all were. For the moment.

Ratchet looked up at Bumblebee, gave him one last glare, before walking over to the blank datapad. ___**'Slagging younglings,'**_ he muttered grumpily, ignoring the snickering from Prowl and Optimus. Shooting them a glare, though not as heated as Bumblebee's, he quickly pulled up the typing feature on the datapad and placed his servos over it...

Only to freeze as his processor drew a blank. Shuttering his optics a few times in his shock, he once again went to go and type his rant to the yellow and black bot, only to draw another blank.

Noticing his hesitation, Optimus asked,___**'Something the matter Ratchet?' **_

Slowly, the medical bot, veteran of the Great War, lifted his optics to meet his Prime's. ___**'I-I can't remember.' **_

Optimus, Prowl, and Bulkhead 'blinked' in confusion at the red and white sparklings words. ___**'What do you mean?' **_Prowl asked, his confusion clear in his voice. Ratchet let out a frustrated growl, slamming his small, human sized fist into the datapad.

___**'I **_mean___**that I can't remember how to spell the fragging words!' **_He growled out, his anger rising.

Optics widening, the three other bots glanced at each other, before moving over to where Ratchet stood glaring at the datapad, as if it was the reason for his troubles.

___**'You mean you can't...**__**' **__Optimus began, only to be cut off by Ratchet._

___**'I **_know___**how to spell the words, but my processor is drawing a blank! It's **_there___**, in the back, but I can't grasp it. To me, the letters on here just look like...like **_gibberish___**!'**_ Ratchet's mini-rant trailed off, until he was all but wailing in disbelief and sadness. His optics began to flicker in distress at the thought of not being able to communicate with the yellow idiot, to stop him from ruining his processor and his life.

Almost immediately, a yellow and black servo gently picked him up and cradled him against his chasis, right over his hidden spark chamber. Ratchet began to click and keen in frustration and sadness at the situation, struggling to ignore the warmth of the minibots warm spark as it thrummed rhythmically beneath his audio sensors. Tried to ignore how...good it felt to be next to the yellow bot's soothing spark. How a gentle servo ran from the top of his helm down his back strut in an attempt to calm the semi-hysterical keens coming from the red and white ambulance-former.

Ratchet didn't notice – or seem to care – that his optics began to dim as the sound of Bumblebee's spark lulled him into a light recharge.

Bumblebee grinned widely, his eyes sparkling with amusement, but also concern when the little sparkling that was roughly six feet tall finally fell into recharge after going into a full blown panic attack. Bumblebee glanced at the other three sparklings, who were looking at each other, then Ratchet and him uneasily.

"What happened?" he asked, making sure to keep his audial sensor low so as not to wake the recharging sparkling. Once more, the three sparklings glanced at each other, before Prowl gestured towards Ratchet, then the datapad, then back at Ratchet. Tilting his head, he asked, "Is something wrong with the datapad?" Prowl shook his head, then pointed to Ratchet again, then back at the datapad, but this time, made writing motions with his servo and shook his head.

Bumblebee stared blankly at the black and gold sparkling, 'blinking' slightly before hesitantly saying, "Ratchet can't write on the datapad?"

Prowl nodded his head vigorously, chirping as he did so. A frown tugged on the edges of his faceplates at the revelation.

"But...why?"

Prowl's face scrunched up, before looking helplessly at Optimus, who shrugged and looked at Bulkhead. The green mechling released a sigh like vent before lumbering over to the datapad – which was only a few steps away – and exiting out of the typing section and going into the drawing section that was usually reserved for downloading pictures of a new area or thing they'd discovered on Earth.

Bumblebee patiently waited for the green mechling to be done, absently shifting Ratchet into a more comfortable spot above his spark. When he was done, Bulkhead stood back and beckoned the yellow and black mech to take a look.

Bending down slightly – he had dispersed his holoform shortly after retrieving the datapad – Bumblebee examined the pictures drawn on it. In one corner, was a red wrench like object, a rectangle with a square inside of it, then squiggles underneath it and a question mark.

Muttering under his breath, he continued to scrutinize the pictures. "Red wrench...which means Ratchet...a square inside a rectangle...TV? No? Umm...oh! Is it the datapad? Okay, so 'Ratchet' 'datapad', a question mark and...squiggles that kind of look like Cybertronix and what looks like a figure reading a book..." Sudden realization smashed into his processor, much like a wave crashing into the beach during a Tsunami.

"He can't read or write Cybertronix...can he?" Bulkhead, while looking a little proud of himself for figuring out a way to communicate with Bumblebee, nodded his helm sadly. Bumblebee winced slightly and looked down at Ratchet, continuing to stroke his helm in comfort.

"Primus," Bumblebee muttered, his optics downcast. "that must have hit him hard, especially just after finding out that he was a sparkling again. Poor mech." Bulkhead gave a sad chirp, while Optimus walked closer to Bumblebee and Ratchet. Shooting Bumblebee a look that clearly asked to be picked up, Optimus scooted his way over to the recharging Ratchet and began to stroke his helm as well, letting out a few beeps and chirps. Mentally awning in the back of his processor, the yellow and black car-former snapped a couple of holopics at the cute sight and a peaceful silence fell upon the group, Bulkhead and Prowl going over to the datapad to doodle.

It was interrupted, for Bumblebee at least, when a red, flashing 'WARNING: ENERGON LEVELS – 9%. IMPENDING STASIS: ONE BREEM' flashed across his screens. Venting an exasperated sounding sigh, garnering three of four sparklings attentions, Bumblebee gently placed Ratchet and Optimus back onto the couch. "Will you wake him up? It's time to refuel."

Optimus, looking disgruntled at the thought of waking the old – though now young – medic up, but excited at the prospect of food, warily began to shake the medic, making a few chirps and clicks in the process. Prowl and Bulkhead immediately abandoned their drawings for the prospect of Energon and all but ran towards the yellow and black mech.

Said mech smiled at the four sparklings, one of which was 'blinking' sleepily while glaring at Optimus in annoyance, and grabbed the cube of pink Energon on the ground next to him. Transforming on of his servos into a small knife, he cut a hole into the cube and offered it to the closest sparkling to him; which happened to be Ratchet.

Said sparkling went rigid, staring at Bumblebee with an utterly mortified and embarrassed expression, prompting Bumblebee to frown. When he tried to get the sparkling to eat again, he immediately caught onto the problem that, not only Ratchet, but all the sparklings were having. Venting another sigh, he looked at each of the sparklings.

"Listen, I know that this is probably embarrassing and uncomfortable, but you all know as well as I do that, until I can get something that the Energon won't melt threw so you guys can feed yourselves, I'm gonna have to do it." The four sparklings glanced at each other in discomfort, shifting nervously as they did so. Biting back a groan of frustration, knowing he'd be doing the exact same thing, Bumblebee, pushing the cube closer, said, "I won't tell anyone, nor will I tease any of you when you get back to normal. And no holopics either," he added when he saw the narrowed optics of Prowl.

The four sparklings began to click and chirp in sparkling speech, before coming to a decision. Each one stuck out a tiny servo and waited patiently for Bumblebee to shake each one. Amusement trickled through his and his sparkmate's bond, letting Bumblebee know that he knew what had just happened, and that he was probably watching the entire scene through the bond.

Sending a mental 'shut it' to his bondmate, Bumblebee once again brought the cube forward and watched as, with a final glare in his direction, Ratchet began to suckle the Energon, his optics dimming with pleasure the sweet, honey like substance brought. Once the red and white medic had his share, Bumblebee, after wiping the edge of the cube off to prevent the sparklings' acids from mixing, gave it to Bulkhead, who took it without fuss. He repeated this process with both Optimus and Prowl, having to open his own cube of Energon when the warning signs became to much for his systems to handle and they began to shut down.

The nagging from his sparkmate wasn't a reason either. Nope. Not at all.

When all the sparklings had had their fill, and his cube was finished, bringing the levels back up to a comfortable eighty-nine percent, Bumblebee gently placed them all down onto the couch and warped the TMNT blanket around them once more before turning on the TV, putting it on an episode of Spongebob and, after a quick eenie meenie miny mo, handed the human sized remote to Optimus.

"I'm going to go look up sparkling care on the database; see if there's anything that I can make here on Earth for you guys and try to get a hold of the guys. After this is over, Optimus can pick something – just push the up button; this has all the shows that you guys like to watch on here, so you don't have to try and figure out the words – then Prowl, Ratchet, and Bulkhead. Sorry, Bulky, but I went by eenie meenie miny mo, and you came out last. Stay here. Don't move, and I'll be right back."

After gaining affirmative nods and chirps, Bumblebee left the sparklings in the rec room to go and find _something _that he could maybe make here on Earth to keep them occupied.

_'Primus, why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?'_

**~†****º.º.º†~**

**So...how was it? **_Still worth continuing? We hope so!_ **Thanks so much** **to those that reviewed/Favorited/followed this story! **_We REALLY appreciate it!_

_Now, we have a small challenge for you;_ **whoever can tell us who Bumblebee's sparkmate is, you will get a chapter of this story or one of our following stories dedicated to you! **_Think you can do it? We're planning on revealing the Mech who captured our 'Bee's heart in a few chapters; if you've read the notes/promo chapters of_ **sparkleskeeper**, _it'll be roughly after the sparklings are captured by You-Know-Who._ **No, not Voldem****ort you nerds. **_  
_

**_Ciao!_  
**

**_The Twins  
_**


End file.
